


Trip to the Zoo

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Forced Gender Swap, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Joking about body dysphoria, M/M, Not Beta Read, implied wincest, sam is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting in a zoo, discussing the implications of a curse Dean is going through.





	Trip to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Zoo, friends with benefits, gender swap

Dean re-adjusts his pants as he walks out of the restroom, ignoring weird looks from the women streaming around him. The snicker to his left makes him roll his eyes. Without looking, he mutters a quick ‘shut up, Sammy’ over his shoulder. He’s making for the Gorilla exhibit. 

Sam catches up easily, loping along beside him with a permanent grin stretched across his face. “Not that I don’t like a day out, Dean, but there are a lot of things going on right now. Should we be hunting monsters at the zoo today? Maybe we should try to figure out what to do about…” he gestures to all of Dean.

Dean stops and turns, his eyes filled with murder. “Sam. We’ve been to every witch, wiccan, lore-hound and  _ angel _ we know, and some we didn’t. There’s nothing to be done, until the curse runs its course. Just because I have the body of a woman, I am still me. Wallowing in how weird this is isn’t gonna make it go away. We might as well fuck up some monster’s day, huh?”

Sam grins down at him. “Angel, huh?”

Dean blushes, goddamit. “Shut up.”

He turns and walks again, aimed like an arrow towards that damn exhibit because he’s  _ not having this discussion. _

Sam is, though. “What’s it like, as a girl?”

Dean grits his teeth, looking for the entrance. With all the construction going on here, there are four contradictory signs leading there, each pointing in a different direction.

Sam lets him do all the work, of course, because he’s still stuck on it. “Is it better? Girls can orgasm over and over, but does an angel know how to use his tongue anyway? What’s a girl’s orgasm like?”

Dean picks a direction. “I’m not a girl.”

“No, of course not, I’m sorry.” There’s a pause, and Dean begrudgingly nods. Then Sam says, “You’re a woman. I never should have said girl. Seriously, though, does he know how to ...”

This detour leads to a locked door with an apologetic sign. Dean closes his eyes. Then he gets up in Sam’s space, eyes narrowed. “Sam. He’s an  _ angel _ . Not only does he know how to use his beautiful celestial tongue, but he can just...make me do it.”

Sam clears his throat, and backs up. Dean follows him until Sam bumps against the door. Nowhere to go. Dean pushes his way into Sam’s space. Sam makes a noise and turns red.

“Aw, Sammy, what’s wrong? Is this awkward?” Dean traces his fingers up Sam’s arm. “I gotta wonder why you’re so interested in this. Is it just to laugh at me, or something else. I mean, I have a great ass. Especially in these jeans. That you picked out.”

Sam bucks backward into the door, and it opens behind him, dropping him into the room beyond. He lands flat on the floor with Dean on top of him. Straddling his brother, he notes something they’ll  _ really  _  have to talk about later, but for right now, he thinks he’s found the Vampire Gorilla cages. Everything else will have to wait.


End file.
